


Lazy Mornings

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Squickiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is looking to kick someone' ass, but Billeh likes to sleep in.  Dom's mission-and he has chosen to accept it, and gladly-is to wake Mr SleepyScot up.  But Billy hates being woken up.  On a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

_Fwip. Fwip. BOOM. Fwip. Fwip_ , went the telly's sound system. Definitely music to Dominic's ears. The constant _fwip fwip_ ping only meant that he was winning. If it were _fwop fwop_ ping, then that meant he was losing. But he knew this game too well to lose it. He knew every turn, every surprise, every twist, every cheat. He knew everything at all there was to know about the damned game to lose it at all.

But then again overconfidence always did him in in the end.

In a cruel twist of fate, the enemy TIE fighters surrounded his small dwindling X-Wing fleet, all ready to fire. "Ah _shit_ ," Dominic cursed under his breath, struggling to get control of the game. "Fire at will," the enemy commanding officer said. The enemy fleet then proceeded to blast the good guys right out of the sky and into oblivion. In a Monaghan record of 5 seconds, it was all over. As if to add insult to injury on purpose, the screen blacked out, and then the 4 most hateful, loathful words appeared in big bold white letters: "YOU LOSE" and then "GAME OVER."

Dom tossed the controller down on the floor in front of him. "Stupid game," he muttered as he roughly switched the console off, "Wasn't much of a challenge anymore anyway."

Yes, that was it. He was so used to playing this game alone already. He was tired of winning alone. He needed...something new, to say the least. Something that could still twist the game enough to surprise him, and yet not enough to beat him. He needed someone whose ass could be kicked but not without a decent fight. And he knew just who that someone was.

Unfortunately, that someone was still snoring adorably under the covers.

Dominic quietly crept into the room where his best mate lay sleeping peacefully, apparently oblivious to the defeat his flatmate had just suffered. He stirred only a little, just to hug and clutch at the white blankets he was now tangled in, and to compulsively move his jaws as if to loosen his tongue from his teeth. Dominic could hardly help thinking that even with his eyes shut, Billy maintained that almost-childlike innocence in his face. How that was possible of a now 36 year old adult human being totally escaped him, but that was the beauty of it, wasn't it? He thought he knew all there was to know about and of the said Scotsman. Apparently, he thought wrong.

Dom pulled himself roughly out of his musings, berating himself for wasting precious gaming time gushing over Billy. He gently shook the diminutive figure on the bed, cooing at him to wake up. but a frown creased Billy's face, and, eyes still closed, he waved Dom's hand away, muttering something that sounded to Dom like, "No, mother, I don't want to go to school today..."

Despite himself, Dom chuckled. Not only was Billy childlike when he was awake, but also when he was dreaming. How cute.

Billy moved again, clutching at the other pillow and holding it tightly, protectively to his chest. He tried the same process of shaking Billy and gently telling him to wake up, but Billy protested, still quite asleep, by kicking his legs and hugging the pillow even tighter, turning so that he lay on his side.

Dom blew out a breath in frustration. He'd almost forgotten how much Billy treasured sleep. But he was by no means about to give up. Dom scuttled on to the bed on his knees, and started bouncing up and down on it, chanting, "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

There was a grunt, followed by Billy groggily muttering, "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, I'm up." Billy slowly, sleepily sat up in bed, yawned rather widely, rubbed at his eyes and scratched the back of his head, proceeding to turn his head and still sleepy eyes to his wide-smiled friend.

"MORNING!" Dom greeted cheerily, going on to peck Billy on the nose. Billy's sleep-infused eyes just continued to stare at Dom blankly, as if he couldn't recognize the youth. Then-

"Oh. It's just you." Billy spared a second to cock his head to one side, forcibly reminding Dom of a Scottish Terrier puppy, before plopping right back down on to his pillow. "Eh..." Dom replied dully, letting his shoulders slacken.

He let his eyes rove the bed and Billy's disheveled figure, looking for a means to get him back up. Struck by an idea, he grabbed a handful of the blanket and tore it off of Billy, prompting the Scot to compulsively kick out and then draw his limbs inward, protesting in his sleepy Scottish brogue. But still he didn't get up.

Undeterred, Dom lay down on the bed so that Billy's back was to him. He then proceeded to run a couple of fingers up Billy's side. Billy promptly slapped his hand away just as Dom's fingers found his very ticklish neck.

"Ah come ON, Bills!" Dom pleaded childishly, "Get up already!"

Billy let out a loud snore in reply.

"Oooooooh..." said Dom mischievously, "So that's how sleepy-ass wants to play..."

He then leaned in close to Billy's left ear, and, knowing how much it irritated Billy, blew a gentle, almost featherlike breeze into it.

Billy, however, was ready for him, in a manner of speaking. He flung the pillow he held in his hand backwards, squarely hitting Dom in the face. "Leave me alone, Monaghan," he demanded, "I'm sleeping."

"But you're talking to me," replied Dominic in that little voice he and Lighe loved putting on. "I was being figurative," came Billy's muffled reply. "AWWWWWW," Dominic cooed, tickling Billy on the neck (again making Billy swipe at him), "Did I wake ickle wittle Wiwiam up fwom his dweam of Awi?"

There was a "grrr" and then Billy replied with "Yes, if it makes you happy. Now go away."

Dominic tugged persistently at Billy's pyjama bottoms. "But BIIIIIIIILLLLLLS!" he cried, "I wanna play with someone!"

"So go call Elijah, I'm sure he wants to play with someone as well," said Billy, "He always does."

"But I want you, Billyyyyyyyyy!" Dom answered.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual, Doooooooooooooooominic," Billy imitated.

Dom pouted. Not like Billy could see it, but Dom never missed an oppurtunity to pout when the oppurtunity came up. "You make that sound like a bad thing," he said. Billy turned so that he was somehow facing Dom. "Wow, Dom," he said sarcastically, "Here's a breakthrough. You're actually smarter than you look! Now go. Away. NOW."

"Hmph," Dominic grunted as he leaned into Billy's ear again, suggestively placing a hand on Billy's thigh. " _Billy_ ," he said threateningly, "if you don't get up now, I'm slapping your sexy Scottish arse so hard you'll not be able to sit down for days on end."

He then proceeded to brush his lips feather-like on Billy's nape. Billy emitted a noise that sounded like it was half angry grunt and half moan, but it was a fleeting moment, and before Dom could be sure of it, Billy was swatting him away.

"Fine, fine," the Glaswegian relented, "You win." He then got up, however groggily, and shuffled off towards the bathroom as Dom cheered. "Wait, where are you going?!" Dom asked, sounding almost panicked. "To take a morning shower, Dom-ass," Billy answered, stopping just a step away from the bathroom, "A really cold one."

Dom turned and waggled his eyebrows at him. "Want some company?" "Drop dead, Dominic," Billy replied. His foot had barely landed on the first tile of the bathroom floor when a pillow hit him squarely on the back of his head.

He stopped for a while, then turned on his heels, pointing an accusing finger at the Mancunian still on the bed. "Do that again and you're spending the rest of next week in the closet," he warned. In the half-second it took for him to turn back to the bathroom, he caught Dominic's patented puppy pout.

But then, just as his second foot joined the first one in the bathroom, another pillow hit him.

There was a nanosecond's stillness, wherein neither the Scot nor the Brit moved, then Billy turned. "You. Are. A. Dead. Man," he said, proceeding to pounce on the laughing Dominic.

\---*---*---*---

Around noon, Elijah arrived, rather surprised to see Billy, and not Dominic, slaving away in front of the Playstation. "Where's Sblom?" he asked. Billy, not taking his eyes off of his game, jerked a thumb towards the bedroom. Now that Lighe listened carefully, he heard the distinct sound of pounding and muffled cries and swear words.

"Woke you up again, did he?" asked Elijah rather bemusedly. "Yep," came Billy's nonchalant reply, followed by the said Scotsman sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth at the effort it was taking him to win. "How long do you plan to keep him in there this time?" Elijah inquired as he sat down on the floor beside Billy.

Billy shrugged. "A week, maybe," he answered, "Or 2. Or a month. Or a couple of months. Depends on my mood, doesn't it?"

It was then that the enemy fleet surrounded his own small number of heroes. "Aw _shite_ ," he muttered. "Fire at will," commanded the enemy commander. In a matter of seconds, Billy was blasted out of the sky, and the game was over. "I hate this game," he grumbled, roughly switching the console off. "Yeah, it's crappy," Elijah agreed, "Hey, d'you wanna go for pizza?" Billy cocked his head. "Sure," was his nonchalant answer. "See ya later, Dommeh!" he called as he followed Elijah out the open door, "Remember to lock the door when we leave!"


End file.
